The present disclosure relates, generally, to heat transfer systems and, by way of example and not limitation, to a method and apparatus for managing thermal transients through the use of a thermal energy storage and transfer system.
According to the present disclosure, a thermal energy storage transfer system comprises a thermal energy storage unit that is adapted to absorb and transfer heat from an enclosure. In illustrative embodiments, the thermal energy storage system includes the thermal energy storage unit that is positioned within an electronics enclosure. The thermal energy storage unit includes a main housing that contains a phase change material, which stores heat generated by electronics stored within the electronics enclosure. The main housing also contains an embedded conductive material that is used to transfer heat from the phase change material to a heat pipe, which is coupled to a condenser. The thermal energy storage unit also includes a heat sink that is used to capture heat created by the electronics within the electronics enclosure.
In illustrative embodiments, the thermal energy storage system includes a condenser housing that is coupled to the main housing. The condenser housing is adapted to support the condenser and is positioned within a convection chimney to allow air, passing upwardly through the chimney, to pass through the condenser prior to exiting the chimney to dissipate heat.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.